Master of sedution
by LittleMissPistols
Summary: Valentines day. A day that leaves the spirit of Seduction bored and the feeling of needing control. Who else to control than a certain Winter spirit? LEMON JackxOC/Reader. #1is Spirit of seduction but you don't have to read that to read this because there both ONE SHOTS :) anyways enjoy and all i'm asking is some feed back, tell me how I did?


**AND WE ARE BACK! because i got bored… and also because of the people who faved it and followed it! THANK YOU! **

**Anyways enjoy!**

It was a different day, filled with bored and the feeling of wanting control over something. Anything. Cupid was busy and today was the she did not Require the help of seduction. No because it was valentine's day. The one day of the year that people didn't need help because they were begging be with someone. You didn't need to win some over with sweet nothing being whisper in the ear, no they would be win over just by you being there.

The spirit of Seduction sighed. That was why she hated today. She loved her job and she was best at it. Making people feel lust for each other.

She was the thing valentines day should need but she wasn't. No, she was everyones fantasy. She was seduction but to her she was sex, itself and she wanted to control someone.

A smirked appeared on the spirits face. She had someone wrapped around her finger who she loved dearly. She had someone to control as much as he controlled her.

She spirit headed for lake in a small town call burgess. He was always there when she looked for him. "Jack!" She called. Her sweet voice ranged through the small woodland area. Her head turn in all directions causing her dirty blonde curls to follow.

Seconds later she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. A smile tugged upon her cheeks as she knew who it was. "Hey lover boy."Jacks soft chuckle was heard her ear.

Cassi turn around and stare up the winter spirit, whose icy blue eyes watched her. "You wanted me, Snowflake?" She nodded, removing herself from his grasp.

"While it's valentine's day…" She told him softly. Jack stare at her , taking a step closer toward his girlfriend.

Jack smirked. "About that…" He took his Cassi's wrist pulling her deeper into the woods.

Cassi followed, smiling happily."You have something planned into the middle of woods?" She didn't need answer from him as she stare ahead. A red thick blanket laid gently onto the snow with pink rose petals laying on top of it. Cassi laughed softly. "How romantic."A slight amount of sarcasm was heard in her voice.

"Don't like it?" Jack voice sounded worry.

Cassi laughed louder. She step closer to her boyfriend kissing him deeply. "No I do… you're just lucky no child would wander out here." The spirit of seduction kissed jack more, this time not parting lips. Their lips moved smoothly, pressing against the other with Rough yet soft movements. Her tongue moved with his, sliding along each other. Her hands grabbed his, walking backwards to lead him to the blanket.

Cassi ease them both onto the soft blanket, pulling jack down onto top of her. His lips left her mouth. They trailed down to her neck, biting gently and sucking for minutes. Cassi's moans began to escape her mouth along with Jacks. "Jack," Cassi moaned. Jack wasted no time moving back to her lips. Cassi's eyes widen slightly before returning the passionate kiss.

Cassi hands moved to the hem of jacks sweatshirt pulling it up. Jack sat up taking the rest of it off along with his T-shirt and throwing to the ground. His lips immediately went back to his girlfriends. He smirked into it as his hands found the bottom of his Cassi sweater. She smiled helping him with it and throwing to the ground before unclipping floral bra.

Jacks hands went straight to the tan breast that laid in front of him. He held them gently, her nipples pressing against his palms. He blend back down to kiss Cassi, massaging her breast. "Aww," A light moan escape her mouth, wrapping her legs around her waist. Her hips began grinding his cloth member.

Cassi hand moved through Jack's hair while the other one ran up and down his back. Jack pulled the spirit upright, placing her right nipple into his mouth as his hand continued to massage the other one. "Jack," She moan louder than before. Her hands trailed down from his hair and back to his pants. He helped her by shifting his legs. The winter spirit moved to her tights, gripping the fabric and ripping them off, leaving him in his boxers and her in her red lace panties.

Jack's eyes peered over his half naked girlfriend. "You're beautiful." Cassi felt a blush crept onto her face. She grabbed the back of Jack's head, kissing him deeply, allowing her tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. Moans flowed between them.

Cassi sat up, pressing herself to his lap as she straddle him, making him sit on his knees with his legs folded as she pressed into him. She ground into him feeling his harden member pressed onto her lips through her soaked panties. She continue to kiss as she ground into him, tangling her finger into his snow white hair.

Jack Frost groan softly while he moved one of his hands down, tracing unknown pattern all the way down to her thigh. His hand move slowly into Cassi underwear, to rub her clit.

"Jack, Aw!" Cassi cried out from the added pressure. Jack smirked, easing Cassi onto her back as his hand sped up. He added a finger in her core, curling it to find her G-Spot. Cas moans were louder, spreading noise through a small part of the woods. Her hand gripped the blanket while the other played with Jacks hair. She arched her back the the movements got faster, giving Jack the chance to remove her panties. Cassi smirked and helped by shift her legs that were screaming for more. Jack inserted two more of his cold fingers, pumping them in and out of her hot core as he rubbed. He was throwing her over the edge.

"Jack!" She screamed his name as her back arched even more. Her walls closed tightly around his fingers as a rush of juices coated them. Cassi laid still, breathing heavy on the blanket with a light coat of sweat on her body.

"If you weren't a guardian we could this all the time." Cassi smiled softly, kissing Jack.

The Frost chuckle, planting a kiss on her forehead. "It's my job, cas." He paused. "We're just make the most of today." He smiled at her while she returned it, heading for his boxers. Her hands pulled them off, revealing his harden erection. Her hands went to it, making jack gasped. She smirked.

"I've been wanting control of things." Cassi stroke it a few times, teasing Jack. She smirked before licking his tip. She moved her tongue in alluring movements. Jack moaned, his hands roaming up and down her back, as she moved her mouth farther down, pass the tip.

"Cas," He continued to moan while ran his finger through her softly and silky hair. She could feel his tip close to the back of throat. "Aw, Cassi." She smirked as she detached herself from him.

"And This is my job, to please everyone," she smirked. "Sexaully." She sat up, placing a hand on his chest. Her swung one of her legs over his hips to straddle him. She grind into him, causing them both to moan. Cassi pressed her core into him, losing herself, her juices allowing her lips to slide up and down his erection. She ground him hard a few times before stopping herself and breathing deeply. Her hand grabbed his member, as she moved over it. She propped herself above it, before roughly coming on it.

His member spread her lips apart, pressing further and further into her. Cassi moan as well at jack. Jacks hands grabbed her waist, while the crushing heat and the wetness of her core was driving him to his peak. Her walls stretched, welcoming him. Cassi placed her hands on his chest, taking control.

She moved herself in a grinding motion, feeling his shaft hit her in sensitive area causing her to moan . She pick up the pace by moving her hips up and down, riding him. Jack moan under her, gripping her hips while her walls hug his shaft. Her moans became constant as she picked up the pace. Jack began to thrust up into her as she came down on top of him, leading him to pry deeper into her.

"Jack!" She cried from the pressure. The two moved together, jack keeping his hands on her waist as she kept her on his chest. Her breast bounce with each motion, alluring jack even more. Jack hands moved down to butt, squeezing them as well gripping to help her move along. She leaned down, as they both continued to thrust into each other. She kissed deeply before sitting back up straight.

"Keep going!" Jack moan. Cassi smirk, spreading her legs a bit and began humping him in a loop. She grind into him at a faster pace than before, stirring this shaft and allowing him to grind into her deeper. His hands continue to gripp her rear, as he moan. Cassi moan with him, but more rapid and louder. If they weren't spirit someone would have came out to see what they were doing to make so much noise.

Jack closed his eyes feeling unbearably close now as Cassi rode on. With a loud moan, he erupted inside her. His shaft throbbed, signalling his release to her, follow by his cool shots of semen shot deep into her core. Cassi walls clenched tight around him sending juices to cover his shaft. Cassi felt her lower level tremble She breathed heavy, not removing herself from off him.

"Can we just stay like this?" Cassi asked, leaning down on his chest, adding a lot of pressure to the both of them.

Jack kiss his girlfriend, holding her close. He rubbed her back , smirking happily. "Well the day's not over yet." Cassi laughed, as Jack flip the two of them over so he was on top. Without warning began to pound into her. Cassi moans flare up again, becoming rapid. She spread out her legs making it easier for him to move further into her. He grunted each time he pumped into her. Cassi arch her head back, loving the pressure. Her hand wrapped around his neck while her right one gripped his back.

He pressed one hand down on her lower stomach adding more pressure. Cassi moans became louder and more constate as he continue to grinding into her. She spread her legs widen, as she pulled Jacks head down. Their lips connected as their bodies moved as one. Jack could feel his end proceeding. He sped up, till he was non stop slamming up into her.

"Jack!" She moan. She repeated his name, screaming it out for the whole woods to hears.

Jack smirked as he fasten the pace even more, watching Cassi boobs bounce the rapid movements. He moved his hand off her lower stomach and down to her clit. He continue to slammed into her as he began to rubbed her clit in circles. Cassi felt another climax at verg due to the way he was thrusting into her. Cassi's walls tighten at hard as they could around Jacks member sending her to her orgasm as well as sending Jack to his.

Jack's member got has hard possible before moan as he felt seed shot out of his rapidly contracting member. Cassi moan feeling his cold seed inside her as she fought to regain breath.

Jack removed himself from his girlfriend, laying next to her as she climb into his lap to be hold tightly. Jack laughed. "Cold?"

Cassi nodded. "A little and i suppose curling up next you doesn't help, Frost boy." Jack smiled down at the girl that laid in his arms. His kissed her on the forehead, before laying down next to her.

An hour later Cassi found herself awake. She peer over should to a fully bare sleeping Jack. She laughed soft, tapping his shoulder. "Wake up." Cassi told him, pulling her panties back on and moving about to her other clothes. She shiver as her bare feet touched the snow. Jack watched the dirty blonde from the blanket as he pulled on his pants.

"Was this a good Valentines day?" Jack asked smirking to himself. Cassi made her way over by him now fully clothed.

She kneeled down beside him, kissing his cheek. "The best."

* * *

**YAY! It was way longer but i was bored and my friend decide to help by making it like an rp… Anyone he/she will not be mentioned b/c they don't feel comfortable! **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **

**So actually thinking of making a story about Jack and Cassi and i would like to take a look at your guys opinion? Would you be up for story about the spirit of seduction **_**(maybe the spirit of sex is what they also call her…)**_** I won't do if no one will read it and if i do write it **_**(Which wont be till i get someone OPINION on the matter.)**_** It will be a M rated story! so be prepared because proably be fucked some ways, me and my twisted mind…. :p So with that good night! (**_**or good morning!)**_


End file.
